legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Elliot
Alex Elliot is the main protagonist of the 2019 fantasy movie The Kid Who Would Be King. Description Alex Elliot lives with his mother after his father supposedly went away. The latter has given him a book on King Arthur with a note: "To my once and future king." When Alex goes to school, he saves his best friend Bedders from being picked on by the bullies Lance and Kaye. He is reprimanded by the principal after picking a fight with Lance and is told he needs to change. The next night, Lance and Kaye chase Alex until our hero winds up in an alley. There, he discovers a mysterious sword and pulls it from a huge stone. Alex and Bedders learn that the sword is actually Excalibur, King Arthur's legendary sword. Merlin, the magician, tracks the two of them down and tries to convince Alex that he must save the world from the evil sorceress Morgana. Unfortunately, our hero doesn't believe him. Alex is attacked by one of Morgana's henchmen but Merlin rescues him. That is when he learns that he has to save his homeland. He and his mother get into an argument about his father. Alex eventually makes his choice to bring Excalibur with him, even though his mother forbids it, and stands up to Kaye and Lance. The undead soldiers attack, but Kaye brings them down by driving in a car. Alex delivers a note to his mother that he is going on a quest. He, Bedders, Kaye, and Lance follow Merlin to Camelot, where they train. Morgana senses their weaknesses and traps them, but Merlin once again comes to the rescue. In a huge swamp, Lance and Kaye square off against Alex, but Kaye has a change of heart and stops the fight. The group finally make it to their destination, where Alex knows he must go and find his missing father, whom he believes has all the answers. He comes across his aunt, who reveals that it was his mother who wrote him the message in the book, not his father, who was a drunk and showed no compassion to both of them. Realizing that his mother had been lying to him from the very start, Alex throws the book away in anger. Bedders comes to his aid and comforts him. The group find their way to the Underworld, but Morgana captures Bedders, Kaye, and Lance. Alex, out of rage, plunges his sword into Morgana's chest, which only cultivates her power. Alex returns home and reconciles with his mother before rallying his classmates to stand up to Morgana and her forces. There is a fierce fight, but the army is too strong. Merlin engages in a final showdown with Morgana, who wounds him. Alex and his friends come to his aid and heal him. Driven by the love of his friends and family, Alex finally defeats Morgana by beheading her with Excalibur and sending her back down to the Underworld, obliterating her army in the process. Alex and his friends are congratulated for their deeds, but, realizing that his friends and love for them are all that matters, he tosses Excalibur into the water, preparing for the next challenges life is about to throw at him. Trivia *Alex is played by Louis Ashbourne Serkis, who is Andy Serkis's son. Gallery Alex Elliot.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Main Characters Category:Naoto Kurogane's Friends